The Glow Behind His Eyes
by NorthernLight16
Summary: John Munch and Sarah Zelman watch as a man furtively opens a motel room door, pulling a small child in behind him. Can they save the young girl before she's raped and murdered?


"The Glow Behind His Eyes"

by Cardinal Robbins

Disclaimer: Munch belongs to Wolf and maybe someday he can have Zelman. We'll have to see about that, however.

This is a challenge response to the word 'glow.'

The reddish glow from the neon light cast a ruddy aura into the early morning fog.

Beneath the lighted sign that screamed "MOTEL" to no one and everyone, sat two experienced detectives in a police-issued Ford Explorer.

They waited for a man with blonde hair and pallid eyes, who would be bringing a young girl in tow. He would be furtively trying his key in the hotel room door, having rented the room for exactly one hour, of which he would require no more than forty-three minutes. The girl would be killed by then, left posed in a graphic display of perverse sexuality by the depraved blonde man.

The glow of sunrise added its shimmer to the light of the sign, neon red blending into the pink-orange tint that marked the start of a new day. Soon, the sun would burn through the fog, leaving clarity in its wake.

The man with the strangely compelling eyes was out there, somewhere, deciding which six year old would be his next victim. It was a school day, he knew. There would be plenty of children to choose from. He could select one as simply as an old woman might pluck a chocolate from an open box of candies. Not much thought, but the promise of a moment's pleasure.

Both detectives waited, watching the office of the motel, slouched as low as they dared in the SUV. They didn't know when it would happen, only that he would suddenly appear. This time, even sooner than they expected.

John Munch watched as the man drove up in a battered Chevy, patches of Bondo and primer clinging to the car like weathered scars. "Heads up; here we go," Munch whispered. The man got out of his car and went into the dingy office, a half-asleep desk clerk waking barely enough to take his cash and slide him a room key.

Sarah Zelman's surreptitious glances never left him, even as he walked back toward the car, his unsettled gaze scanning his surroundings for any hint of trouble. "Start the timer," she whispered, speaking figuratively for the moment, as she saw him pull a small girl from the back seat.

"Today is the last day of life as you know it, Rodney," John murmured, his hand going instinctively to his Glock. He nudged Zelman as they watched the perp unlock the door to the well-worn room, disappearing inside with the child. "Ten minutes and we go."

Munch knew it would take the man exactly ten minutes to coax the clothes from the girl, promising her a stuffed animal if she complied. Both detectives knew the children always did what the man said…until 'it' began. 'It' always spiraled out of control.

The tall blonde man had raped and killed twice; two agonizing mothers lost their daughters from both elementary schools nearby. One was a woman whose child triggered the murderer's longings, the other woman hadn't heeded the warnings to walk her young girl to school, to guard the child from a perp who raped before he deprived his victims of their life.

Nine and a half minutes later, Munch gave the signal. "Backup units roll out now! Go!" John called into the handheld radio, as they exited the Explorer. He pulled his gun as Zelman followed suit, the glow of sunrise obscuring them from view. The front window's drapes were closed, the glare of light too bright for them to be seen even if the sheers beneath had been pulled back.

Munch kicked the door open and yelled, "NYPD! Let me see your hands!" He kept his gun leveled at the perp, while Zelman rushed forward to take the child from his grasp. "Down! Right now!" He stared into the perp's pale eyes, watery blue puddles filled with surprise at being discovered.

Backup arrived and flooded into the room, a wave of blue uniforms pouring forth to aid in the apprehension of a dangerous criminal. Zelman cuffed the man as he was surrounded by law enforcement personnel, relieving him of two firearms and a Bowie knife in the process. "Take him in. We'll transport the little girl," she ordered, handing him over to the sergeant.

"Hey, sweetheart," John said quietly, kneeling down before the frightened child. "It's going to be okay… He can't hurt you anymore." The scared six year old looked at him with dark eyes wide, fearfully wondering where her mommy was and why she had been taken away from the familiar schoolyard sidewalk. "My name is John," he explained, his voice soft. "This is my friend, Sarah," he added, as Zelman kneeled next to him and held out her hand to the girl.

Tears brimmed in the child's eyes as Sarah extended both arms toward her. "Here, sweetie… Come to me, it's alright," she said, her voice just above a whisper. She felt hot tears track down her own cheeks as the girl rushed to her, the child's body wracked with sobs of fear and unknowing. "It's all going to be fine, honey," Zelman assured her. "We're going to find your mommy and everything will be better." The child hugged her tightly, thin arms firmly around her neck.

"We're going to take you with us, okay?" John asked, as the girl looked up toward him. "Come with us to our house, and we'll call your mommy. Would you like that?" He reached over and smoothed her hair, his heart almost breaking as she momentarily flinched beneath his touch. "What's your name, sweetheart? Will you tell us?"

"Ashleigh," she whispered, still clinging to Sarah. She had stopped crying, but still held fast to his partner. "Are you a policeman?" Her voice was a bit stronger; a good sign.

"Yes. Yes, I am," John replied. "If you come with us, I can show you the police station." He smiled at her and felt a profound sense of relief when she slowly managed to smile back.

"Will my mommy be there?" she asked, momentarily relinquishing her grip on Sarah.

"We'll call her and she'll come right over, Ashleigh," Sarah said carefully, letting her down gently. "Why don't we leave, so we can let your mommy know you're safe?"

"Would you like to sit in the front seat with us?" John asked, secretly pleased when she held out her arms to him to be picked up. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her further, by placing her in the back seat by herself.

Ashleigh grinned as Munch picked her up. An encouraging sign. "Where's my bear?" she asked, looking around as John held her. "The man was going to give me Boo bear."

Munch gave Zelman a look and swung the child around to his other hip. "One of the officers had to take Boo bear, sweetheart. Boo bear's going to help us put the bad man in jail." He reached into his pocket, fished out the car keys and tossed them to Zelman, allowing her to drive while he took charge of Ashleigh. "C'mon, kiddo, we're going to get you to the station and call your mommy."

Sarah slipped into the driver's side of the unmarked, as John got in with his young charge. As she watched the two of them for the briefest moment, she noticed something different about her partner as he held the child on his lap.

He had a definite glow about him.


End file.
